Four
by EricaX
Summary: Lilo’s thoughts about Jumba and the few questions she has to ask him. Takes place just after the first movie. Pure Fluff.


Title: Four

Fandom: Lilo & Stitch

Genre: general

Rating: K

Warnings: Pure fluff, you've been warned.

Summary: Lilo's thoughts about Jumba and the few questions she has to ask him.

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated Deep Inside in ages, and I'm sorry, but here is this for the time being.

----

Lilo peeked another glance at him. Four. Yep. There were definitely four of them. Two large eyes and two smaller eyes. The little seven year old had never seen anything like him before. At least, not in real life. She was known for having a wild imagination, but seeing something like the alien before her was like nothing she could have ever dreamed of.

She was walking up towards the remains of her house after just having been dropped off by Cobra. It was still smoking heavily, two lone firemen still hosing down the rest of the flames.

Nani held onto her hand as they walked up to it, both of them wearing grim expressions. Everything they had owned was now gone. Just little pieces of this and that which had survived. But Cobra had promised them that everything would be taken care of. Their house would be rebuilt and they would be given enough money to buy new furniture and belongings.

All of this had happened because of those three. Lilo glanced back at Jumba, who was currently focused on trying to tune out a chattering Pleakley.

"Had you only listened to me, none of this would have happened!" Pleakley was saying.

Jumba rolled all four of his eyes, trying to control his temper. "Had I listened to you, Stitch would never have been captured. This was inevitable. Would have been fired anyways."

"But YOU'RE the one who just had to burst in there and destroy their house!" retorted Pleakley.

Cobra walked up from behind Pleakley and placed a hand on his slim back. "Enough." he scolded. His shades blocked Pleakley from seeing his eyes, so he couldn't tell if Cobra was looking at him or the house. Pleakley fiddled with his fingers, watching a fireman go by. Fascinating how the fire trucks worked. "Plorginarian, correct?"

Pleakley blinked, almost not having realized he was being spoken to. He looked back up at Cobra. "Huh? Oh, uhh….Yes! Plorginarian….That's me! Err…..my race… haha…" stammered the small alien.

Lilo watched as Jumba gave Cobra a suspicious look, narrowing his two front eyes. Lilo was fascinated to notice that only two of his four eyes narrowed. "How did you know that was his race?"

Cobra regarded Jumba calmly. "Agent Pleakley is not the first Plorginarian I've seen in my years…"

"Ex….Agent…" mumbled Pleakley dismally. It was then that Cobra's words sunk in. "Oh! Wait!! You mean, you've seen other Plorginarians!?"

Cobra gave a quick nod. "I was the one who convinced your race that mosquitoes were an endangered species." He took off his shades and gave Pleakley a guilty look.

Pleakley blinked at him. "Convinced? You mean….mosquitoes aren't….an endangered species!?"

Lilo giggled as she continued to watch Pleakley's reaction to Cobra's news but her gaze moved on to Stitch, who had walked up to Jumba. She watched the exchange between creator and creation. Timidly, for she was still slightly wary of Jumba's size, she walked up to the two of them. They were speaking in their own alien tongue, so Lilo wasn't able to understand what they were saying, but she had some questions.

"So….you created Stitch?" came her small voice, piercing through the alien language the other two had been using. Jumba and Stitch both looked at her with wide eyes. Stitch walked up to her, gently grabbing her hand and inching her closer to Jumba.

Jumba looked down at the tiny girl in from of him. "Hmm…yes, I was one who created Stitch…Am evil genius, after all."

"Evil?" echoed Lilo.

"Yes. I create 626 against galactic laws. So, yes, evil. Is word I like to use" chuckled Jumba, seemingly proud.

She looked between Stitch and Jumba closely, comparing them. "Why didn't you give Stitch four eyes like you have? Why only give him two?"

This question seemed to have caught Jumba off guard, having not expecting it for he blinked at her question, giving her a look of puzzlement. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know….I tried giving him my good looks…." Stitch crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at this, muttering something in his alien tongue. "NOT TRUE!!" roared Jumba at Stitch's comment. Lilo just waited. Jumba quickly recovered. "I do not know answer to your question. I made many designs for Stitch and I suppose I just chose this one…" Lilo nodded, having hopes for more, but knowing that maybe there wasn't more.

"But….I will tell you, little girl, that my race are one of the few that have four eyes. You think all aliens have four eyes and such…no….I suppose I wanted 626 to be like most others. Though, " he chuckled almost evilly. "He is destructive monster, so he's no where near normal…"

Lilo smiled at this, knowing it was true. "But Stitch isn't dangerous. Not anymore. He's not evil anymore…"

"I know. Which I don't understand. He went entirely against his programming…" shrugged Jumba, giving Stitch a critical look. "Another failure…" he then muttered.

"That's okay…..we still love him" and with that, Lilo gave Stitch a large, warm hug, which was gladly returned. After letting go, Lilo looked back up at Jumba.

"I was terrified of you when I first saw you.." she admitted quietly.

"Ha! Does not surprise me. I scare many…" he chuckled as though he had just remembered an old inside joke.

"I had never seen anything with four eyes before…" continued Lilo.

"Well, now you have…" beamed Jumba, reaching down a large hand for her to shake. "Never truly introduced each other. I doubt hitting me with broom counts as introduction. I am Jumba Jookiba, evil genius. Please to be meeting you."

"Lilo Pelaki. Pleased to meet you too!" She was about to shake his hand, but realized she could only grab his large fat finger since her hands were tiny compared to his. She grabbed his index finger and shook it, which made Stitch laugh. "Welcome to our O'hana."

They smiled at one another and only looked away when Pleakley's shrill voice cut through their thoughts. "What do you mean you lied to us!? Why would you do such a thing! Why, I spent years of research on mosquitoes!!"

Lilo and Stitch laughed at his antics and felt pity for Cobra, who was now taking the brunt of Pleakley's shock and anger. She had a feeling she was going to love her new O'hana.


End file.
